tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine (Episode)
* 10 June 1991 * 2 October 1992 |next episode=Pirate}} Sunshine is the first episode of TUGS. Plot The story starts with Captain Star giving an introduction to the Bigg City Port, and the Star Fleet. During the briefing, he informs his tugs that a small harbour switcher called Sunshine from up-river is coming to help the fleet. He also announces that they are to tow in the Duchess, a grand ocean liner into Bigg City Port. After a brief introduction to the Z-Stacks by Captain Star, Captain Zero and his Z-Stacks soon find out about the Ocean Liner contract and they make a plan to snag it from their rivals, even though Zip, the youngest Z-Stack switcher was unsure about deviousness. Hercules, the largest and strongest star tug, is suddenly called away for a job up the coast which will make him miss the Duchess. Zorran and Zak meet up with Izzy Gomez, the tramp steamer who brings bananas in, who tells them about the Duchess is due afternoon. The Z-Stacks take this to their advantage, as Zorran orders Zip and Zug to put Big Mac out of action by pushing him onto a mud bank. Meanwhile, Ten Cents and Sunshine have met and have finished their jobs so that they can watch the ocean liner docking. O.J. orders them to search for Big Mac. They come across him stranded on a mud bank, who tells them to take his place for docking the liner. While the Stars tow in the Duchess, the Z-Stacks watch carefully. Zorran sees his chance and bumps Sunshine hard, sending him flying into the Duchess' rudder, not realizing Izzy was noticing. The Star Fleet doesn't see this, and only with the help of Zorran are they able to get the liner back into control. Sunshine feels bad, prompting him to run away from the port. Pleased with their plan, the Z-Stacks believe they will get the contract. The Star tugs, except O.J., are cross with Sunshine, but Ten Cents sticks up for him and decides to look for him. On his search, he meets Izzy Gomez, who had been left there and needs a tow. After Ten Cents explains his search for Sunshine after the incident with the Duchess, Izzy, who was the only one who witnessed what happened, tells him that it was Zorran who pushed Sunshine onto the Duchess' rudder. Ten Cents then returns to the Star dock, and after he informs the rest of the Star Fleet about what happened, they all regret how they felt. Ten Cents, Top Hat, Warrior, and Big Mac go out to look for Sunshine, and they soon find him in danger of sinking upon a mud bank. Top Hat informs Sunshine that they had learned it was never his fault as his apology to him and persuades him to come back home with them. As O.J. tows Izzy in, Captain Zero yells at Zorran, Zak, and Zip now that the truth is out. Captain Star tells the Star Fleet that they have learned a valuable lesson about trust and that they should not jump to conclusions before knowing the truth. He also announces that Sunshine shall be joining the fleet. Characters * Captain Star * Ten Cents * Big Mac * O.J. * Top Hat * Warrior * Hercules * Sunshine * Captain Zero * Zorran * Zak * Zug * Zip * Izzy Gomez * Duchess * Jack * Zebedee * S.S. Vienna * Puffa * Nantucket * Fire Tug * Frank and Eddie * Big Mickey * Coast Guard * Coast Guard's Messenger * Grampus VHS Version Exclusive * Sally Seaplane * Lillie Lightship Trivia Goofs In Other Languages Category:Episodes